Darry's Dating
by lilred91
Summary: One night the gang gets Darry to go to Buck's and he falls for the bar tender. The gang is surprised when he gets a date with her. Does he marry her? We will see.
1. Chapter 1:Darry getting Out

The gang was over at the Curtis's house. Darry was just getting home from work. It was a Thursday night. Darry didn't have to work till Monday he figured he just hang around the house.

"Hey Darry! Come with us to Buck's tonight. He hired a few new bar tenders." Dally said.

"I think I"m good you guys go ahead." Darry said.

"Oh come on Dar. You need some fun in your life. You don't have to drink or anything." Soda said.

"Yeah come on Darry." Two-bit said.

"Darry! Darry! Darry!" Steve started chanting.

"Alright alright I'll come. Will you and Johnny be okay here for a while?" Darry asked Ponyboy.

"Yeah we will be fine." Pony replied.

"Alright let's get going then." Darry sighed.

—-

At Buck's

There was a lot of people there tonight. Buck had a DJ there playing music,so that was the reason they were packed. It was always like this on a Thursday night.

The gang found a seat at the bar and waited to be waited on.

When a girl with shoulder length (your hair color) came up to them to ask what she could get them.

"I'll have your number." Dally said with a wink.

"Umm…no what else can I get you?"

"Fine a beer then." Dally said.

Everyone ordered what they wanted but Darry was last. The rest of the gang went to go around the place.

"I'm sorry about him. He's always trying to hit on people." Darry said.

(y/n) laughed. "That's okay he always does that when he comes in here. So what can I get you?"

"How about a Pepsi." Darry replied.

"Ah a guy that don't drink. I like that." (Y/N) smiled and went to get the soda.

Darry put the money on the bar for her, but she wouldn't take it.

"It's on the house don't worry about it."

"Hey I'd like some service here!" A drunk shouted.

"It was nice meeting you?"

"Oh Darry."

"I'm (y/n) nice to meet you." She walked off to wait on the drunk.

—

Couple hours later.

"Baby come on let's dance." A different drunk said.

"No I'm busy."

"Oh come on. Just one little dance."

"I said no."

She went around the bar to clean off a table that a group just left. As she was walking by the man grabbed her and pulled her to him. She was fighting to get a way.

"Just settle down." The man said.

"Let go of me!" (y/n) shouted.

Darry heard her and started going over to the guy.

"Let her go." Darry said with a stern voice.

The man pushed (y/n) away. "You wanna fight." The guy slurred.

"Just leave her alone." Darry said.

"Make me." The guy tried to punch Darry. But Darry blocked the punch and punch him right in the face. The guy fell down, He got up and took off.

"Thank you." (y/n) smiled.

"Anytime." Darry smiled back.

"How can I repay you?" She asked.

"Oh you don't have t-." Darry started to say.

"Yes I do. How about Dinner?" (y/n) asked.

"Yeah pick you up at six tomorrow?" Darry asked.

"That works for me." She smiled.

"Hey (y/n) can you get back to work?" Buck shouted.

"Got to go. See you tomorrow." (y/n) smiled and walked away.

"ooohh looks like Darry has a date." Steve said.

"No way." Dally said.

"Way." Darry responded and smiled looking at (y/n). "I have a date." Darry whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

That night Darry went to bed happy. He never thought he would find a decent girl at Buck's place. He was really glad the boys made him go out. He didn't even notice that he stayed out longer than he wanted to.

The next morning Darry woke up still happy. Tonight was his date with (y/n), he had to figure out where to take her. He figured maybe the Dingo would be okay for their first date.

The day dragged on slowly for the both of them. Darry got nervous when he pulled up to his date's house. He went to knock on the door. She greeted him.

"Hi come in. I'm almost ready." (y/n) said looking for her shoes she was planning on wearing.

Darry walked in. "Oh take your time. No rush." Darry shut the door behind him.

About ten minutes later (y/n) found her shoes. "Sorry I forgot where I put them. Ready to go?" She asked out of breath.

"Yeah after you." Darry said walking behind her towards the door and shutting it behind them.

"The Dingo alright with you?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I've never been there before." She replied.

"Really. Everyone who lives here been there before." Darry said shocked.

"I haven't , because I haven't lived here long." (y/n) said.

"Oh where are you from?" Darry asked interested.

"Wisconsin." She replied.

"Ah. How come you moved?" Darry asked.

"Needed to get away,some place new." (y/n) answered his question.

"Understandable." Darry said.

They got to the Dingo and got a booth in the back. They both ordered the same thing. It was both their favorite meal.

They shared a lot of laughs and personal stuff. They stayed at the Dingo for a while after they finished their food. She asked him about his brother's and everyone else in the gang.

(y/n) told him about how she first met Dally and that they were always just friends. The way he flirts with her they are just joking around, like last night.

"So Dally never hit on you for real?" Darry asked.

"Well he did, then somehow it just turned into goofing around and becoming friends." she explained.

They left after a while and went for a walk, having more laughs and more fun. It was getting late so Darry decided to drive (y/n) home.

Darry walked (y/n) up to the door.

"I had a lot of fun with you Darry."

"I had fun with you too." Darry said blushing a little.

"We have to go out again soon." She said now blushing.

Darry smiled. "Really?" Darry asked shocked.

"Really." (y/n) smiled at him.

"Well have a good night. I'll call you tomorrow." Darry said and kissed her on the cheek.

(y/n) smiled. "Alright sounds good. Night." She said and walked into the house.

"Night." Darry whispered and went back to the truck.

Darry arrived home and the rest of the gang was there.

"Oooohh Darry's back from his date." Steve teased.

"How'd it go Darry?" Soda asked.

"Great." Darry said with a smile and went to his room.

"Well no details." Dally said disappointed.

The rest of the gang started laughing at Dally, While Darry laid on his bed thinking about (y/n) until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Running into each other

Chapter3: Running into Each other

Darry couldn't stop thinking about (y/n). He thought she was perfect. He thought he fell in love. He was hoping she felt the same way. Darry wanted to go on more dates with (y/n).

Darry had the day off since it was storming outside. He looked in the fridge and saw nothing really in there. So Darry decided he should run to the store for a couple of things. When he got to the store he ran inside. He had his cart and wasn't paying attention and his cart crashed into another.

"Oh I'm sorry." A lady's voice said.

"No bi-...(y/n) Hi." Darry said in shock.

"Hi Darry. How are you?"

"I'm good. And yourself?"

"Ah busy. I was going to call you but between work and running around places, things should be calming down soon."

"I know what you mean. Hey did you want to come over tonight. We are doing a movie night. The gang is coming over." Darry said wondering if he really should of said that.

"Yeah sounds like fun." (y/n) sounded excited.

"Good." Darry said with a smile.

"What time? Should I bring anything?"

"How about five. And only if you want to." Darry said with yet another smile.

"Alright see you later." (y/n) said bye and started walking away.

A few hours later the gang was over for movie night early.

"Alright you bums, when (y/n) gets here you will be nice, you will be kind to her. Is that understood?"

"YES SIR SIR!" Two-bit shouted. Everyone else started laughing, even Darry couldn't help but laugh.

When (y/n) got there she brought in a couple bags filled with snacks and soda.

"I told you, you didn't need to bring anything." Darry said looking at the bags.

"Yeah well I figured boys can eat, so why not bring a bunch of stuff."

The guys came rushing into the kitchen and started to grab for the soda's and snacks.  
Darry gave them the look.

"Oh sorry. Can we take some of these?" Steve asked keeping his eyes on Darry.

(y/n) laughed. "Of course that's why I brought them.

"Your the best. Maybe you can loosen Darry up a bit." Two-bit said and ran for the living room.

(y/n) just started to laugh. Darry saw that and started to smirk too. They then went to watch the movies. In the middle of the third one (y/n) fell asleep with her head on Darry's shoulder. After the movies were done, Darry and (y/n) were sleeping right next to each other. Darry was holding her close, He also pulled a blanket over them. They were like that for the rest of the night.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

HEY GUYS. I HAVE A COUPLE PEOPLE WHO SUGGESTED I GET RID OF (YOUR/NAME) AND JUST MAKE UP A CHARACTER. I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH IT JUST THAT WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY. I WILL EXPLAIN WHY I HAVE THE (YOUR/NAME). IT'S BECAUSE I'M ALSO ON ANOTHER WEBSITE. WE CALL THESE IMAGINES. YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THE CHARACTER. IF YOU WANT I CAN POST THE ONES I WROTE SO MAYBE YOU CAN GET TO LIKE IT BETTER? BUT PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER. I WILL WAIT TIL FRIDAY TILL I UPDATE. I GET NO YES OR NO'S THEN I'M JUST GOING TO CONTINUE WITH THE WAY IT IS. THANK YOU! PLEASE IF YOU LIKE IT THE WAY IT IS PLEASE VOTE! THANK YOU!


	5. Please Read not another chapter

Hey guys. I had to make a decision if I wanted to continue writing this one. I am going to write this story but I'm going to be posting it on a different site for those of you that want to continue reading it and don't mind the (y/n) I'm going to have a link at the bottom of the screen. I doubt I will update on here anymore for that story. I'm sorry but I think this is best. I hope you will continue to read my other stories and come over to the other site to finish reading the story. Thank you!

articleInfo?id=1174


End file.
